Some Friend
by diamonds and sapphires
Summary: Best friends are supposed to be their for you and stop anything bad happening to you. So where was Edward on the day I got killed? Better than it sounds, first fanfic. Just give it a go, and if u don't like it, u don't have to keep reading :
1. Prologue

Some Friend

**Okay, this is my first fanfiction so I'm just getting used to it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and PLEASE review!**

Prologue

What do you think are the things that make up a best friend? Loving? Caring? Always there for you? I think they are good things to look for in a friend, particularly a best friend. And Edward was like that. He was kind and compassionate, loving and a shoulder for me to cry on. We went through everything together, break ups, his parents' divorce, and my mother's death. Dreams and fears, nightmares and hopes, happiness and pain, we went through it hand in hand. Until that day. He betrayed me in the worst possible way, betrayed the friendship we had kept for our whole lives. Just because I was not the most popular person at Forks High school and Edward was. He always had the girls fawning over him, and of course it didn't help that he was gorgeous. It was only little things to start with. Pretending not to hear me when I called him to tell him about the seat I had saved him in the cafeteria. Saying he had other things to do when I invited him over at weekends. Not turning up in the mornings he was supposed to pick me up on. This had been going on for nearly a year before I finally snapped. Edward was supposed to wait for me after my gym class, and wait he did. But some of his friends waited with him. Tyler, Mike, Lauren, Jessica and some other people. Even Jacob, my father's best friend's son. He was like a brother to me. But that was before.

'Oh, look who it is,' Lauren jeered. 'Isabelle.' **(Because Bella will be going to the same school, her name needs to change. Hope that makes sense :) )**

'Hello, Lauren,' I sneered back. I was fed up with Lauren. She was all talk and nail polish, but never any brain.

'Oh? Take that tone with me why don't you,' she hissed.

I sidestepped around her. 'I would absolutely _love_ to stay and chat, but I need to catch a ride with my best friend.'

Lauren looked at Edward, who was waiting by his car, before turning back to me.

'Hahaha, you almost had me fooled there. Edward, friends with you? Get real, as if Edward would be friends with someone like you,' she taunted.

And then I did something incredibly stupid. I laughed at her.

'Well, wannabe, he IS friends with me. So there,' I said, giggling still.

'HOW DARE YOU LAUGH AT ME?' Lauren screamed. I suddenly realised how empty the lot was. We were the only people left. 'Boys, get her!'

It dawned on me very quickly how stupid I had been. I had seen all the movies; girl gets cornered. Girl dies.

The first punch wasn't too hard, but soon they came thick and fast. Jessica pulled my hair really hard and I screamed out in pain. You know when people say, you can feel when you are going to die. That's what it felt like. I knew, unless they stopped soon, I would get killed. I only had one chance left.

'Edward!' I screamed. 'Help me!'

And he did nothing. He just stood there, watching with a blank expression. He could have been watching a film for all the emotion he was showing. I watched him through a dimming world, as he got in his car, and drove away.

My eyes flickered open. From the amazingly tense pain in my head and all over my body, I could tell I was still alive. I tried to sit up, but the pain was too much and I nearly fainted again. I moved my eyes around to see if anyone was there. But the lot was empty. And that wasn't all. The sky was darkening. Soon, I knew I would be dead. Nothing anyone could do would save me now. I had almost closed my eyes again when I saw a flash of gold. A girl appeared besides me, out of thin air, followed closely by a man.

'I am so sorry,' she whispered. She looked like she was crying, but no tears split onto her pearly cheeks. 'Carlisle, please, you have to help her!'

The blond man nodded his head and then turned to me.

'I'm so sorry, but I can help you escape death. You could become immortal, and live forever with my family and me. Just move your finger if you want to say yes.'

I moved my finger immediately.

'The price is three days of agony however; would you be willing to pay that price?'

I moved my finger again and he nodded once more.

'Alice, ring Esme please and tell her what it happening.'

The girl whipped out a small phone and had a quick conversation with 'Esme'. My attention was pulled back to the man. He took a deep breath, gave me a small smile, and bit down at my neck. Instantly fire shot through my veins. I screamed with pain and quickly toppled into darkness once more.

**Well there it is! I hope you liked it. This is only the prologue; the rest of the chapters will be set in Bella and Edward's junior year. About ages . . . Bella is just seventeen (human years) and Edward is seventeen. When Bella is changed, she is only just seventeen. I think that is the best way for the ages to work. Anyway, we've already had two Cullens! Carlisle and Alice in case you didn't know. The Cullens have not yet moved to Forks, but they were going to move in a few weeks time. Now Bella is changing, they will put of moving for another year. Alice had a vision about Bella, so she and Carlisle rushed on ahead to try and save her. Anyway, I think that's it. Any question, send me a PM or just review! :) (It is that button down there, just click it!) **


	2. Best Friends turned Enemies

**AN: Hey again, sorry it took so long to update this, I have had so much on. Anyway, here is the first chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: everything belongs to the amazing Stephenie Meyer. Well, the characters do. The plot is mine.**

Some Friend – Chapter One

One year later

'Alice!'

She pouted at me. Nobody could resist that face. Somehow, she managed to combine sweet, innocent and adorable all in the same look. 'Please Bella; you really, really, really need this dress!'

Since Carlisle had changed me, I had changed my name to Isabella. Isabelle reminded me too much of the night of my death. I shook myself out of the past and glanced down at the dress Alice was holding in her hand. It was long with a large puffy skirt. The dark blue made the silver decoration stand out.

'Alice, where would I wear it?

'You will just have to wait and find out!' she said happily, skipping to the checkout. 'You won't regret this Bella!'

'I better not!' I warned her.

'You won't regret what?' asked Rosalie, coming up behind me.

'Alice insisted on buying me a prom dress. I won't wear it.'

Rosalie laughed a loud tinkling noise.

'It's not funny!' I whined. 'Alice will probably play Barbie Bella later. She will have bought me hundreds more clothes!'

Alice chose that moment to appear and stuck her pointy tongue out at me.

'Come on, we should head back. Carlisle has something he wants to tell us,' she told us, throwing us each our shopping bags. 'Home!'

LINE

'WHAT?!'

'I know you have a lot of bad memories there, Bella, but we need to move soon. We were going to move to Forks just before you died anyway. Esme has chosen and decorated the house, and we are all ready to go,' Carlisle told me softly.

I stood up suddenly, fire blazing in my eyes as I walked to the door. I turned at the door way.

'Fine. We go to Forks. Just don't expect me to be civil.'

I ran upstairs to my room and flung myself onto the sofa. They expected me to go back to Forks where my 'best friend' was. Oh, and the small matter of my killers. And my father, who was bound to recognise me. Angry, I got up and leapt out of the window. I ran, faster than I have ever run before. When I finally got to my meadow, I slumped against the nearest tree and burst into tearless sobs. I did not want to go and face my murderers. I had only just passed my first year as a newborn, I didn't know if my self control was very good yet. So much so, I didn't know if I would kill the killers as soon as I saw them.

'I thought you could use a friend.'

I fell into a crouch immediately. Emmett stood before me. I straightened up at once.

'How did you find me here?' I hissed.

'I followed your scent,' he said, sitting down next to me. 'Don't worry, no one else knows your here.'

I smiled slightly. 'Sorry.'

'It's okay Bella. Do you want to tell me why you are so creeped out about going to Forks? When Carlisle brought you home, he didn't tell us anything only that you would be staying with us unless you chose a different path. Alice squashed that thought at once of course. And then, when you woke up, you just told us to call you Bella and that you were seventeen years old. That is all we know.'

I sighed. 'It's a long story, but I will tell you anyway.'

'I had a good life. My parents got along well with each other, and I had an amazing best friend. Edward was always there and in return, I was there for him. When I was fifteen, my mother died of cancer. I was heartbroken, but I couldn't properly grieve for because I had to support Charlie, my dad. Edward helped me get through my pain and made me understand that I could help my dad, and help myself at the same time.

I survived my mum's death, even though we were really close. However, when we turned sixteen, he started behaving weirdly. I was never one of the most popular people, so the 'populars' picked on me. And suddenly, they decided Edward was popular too. And before you knew it, he wasn't my best friend anymore. It was little things at first. Forgetting to pick me up before school. Pretending not to hear me when I called. Not picking up the phone when he saw my name flashing on screen. Things like that. And then one day, he did wait for me. I was late out, because my teacher kept me behind to deal with some work. The parking lot was empty when I got out, except for a few lone cars. Edward was waiting in the far corner, but so where some of his new friends. I won't give you the details, but a fight broke out. I accidently badmouthed one of the cheerleaders. She ordered the boys to get me.'

I noticed at this point Emmett's hands looked in danger of breaking the nearest tree and decided to skip this part as well.

'Anyway, they left me for dead. I awoke to a cold and empty parking lot. I thought I was going to die, and how much it would kill Charlie. And then I saw the flash of gold. It was Carlisle's eyes of course. Alice also appeared. In the end, Carlisle transformed me. And then I came here.'

By the end of my tale, Emmett looked as if he would kill the next living thing that crossed his path.

'When we get to Forks, I am going to tear them limb from limb. No one treats my sister like that. No one.'

I laid a soothing hand on his arm. 'Don't worry Emmett. It is in the past, and I am ready to ignore them. Even Edward.'

LINE

'I can do this.' I muttered to myself. We had moved to Forks just under three days ago, and for the first time in a year, I was forced to face my killers. I knew from what I had researched, that nobody was ever accused of my murder. After my funeral, Charlie had absorbed himself in his work. He never spoke to anyone anymore, he just worked. I felt so guilty for doing that to him before I remembered it was not my fault Lauren and her gang killed me.

'Come on Bella!' Alice called getting out of Rosalie's BMW. Using Em's shoulder, I climbed carefully down from his Jeep. Looking around, I noticed little had changed except for a small name plate next to the main office. I zoomed in on it and realized it was a sign for me.

'Hey, Rose, Alice, have you seen that?' I asked, pointing.

Alice chuckled. ''In memory of Isabelle Swan, a much loved daughter and friend. Her life was taken from her on the 12th December at this school. The people who snuffed out such a life will live in pain and guilt forever.''

I grinned. 'And I sure hope they do.'

Suddenly I sniffed. When Edward and I were little, we had always joked about how we would smell. I don't even know why we did, we just did. He said I would smell of freesias and strawberries while I said he would smell of honey and lilac and sunshine. I turned around in time to see Edward get out of his Volvo. My eyes immediately turned pitch black. Anger coursed through my body. I wanted nothing more than to go and rip Edward apart. Jasper, sensing my emotions, jumped at me and restrained me.

'Bella, killing him will not change what has happened,' he said, pouring calming waves on top of me.

I breathed in deeply through my nose. 'I know. Let's get going.'

**AN: Well? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Please review and tell me! Next chapter Bella and Edward will meet as well as a confrontation with Lauren and Mike. Next chapter should be up in a week or so.**


End file.
